General Rodall Juhziz
It's quiet out there, general...you know what quiet means right? BOOM...HAHAHAHA!! Introduction Rodall "Demo" Juhziz is a GLA general specialized in explosives in Command & Conquer Generals Zero Hour: Contra. His super unit is the Efreet. His main technologies are advanced explosives, instant trigger switches, stolen nuclear weapons and cheap booby traps/radio controlled bombs. History This 46 year old bomb-maker of Middle Eastern ancestry is responsible for some of the most devastating terrorist attacks of the twenty-first century. General Juhziz and his organization have been tied to both the attack on the US Embassy in Cairo and the sinking of the USS Nelsen in 2012. Such bold strikes have drawn more supporters to his side, including bombers from many nations willing to sacrifice their lives for the cause of the GLA. General Juhziz lost the use of a hand in a bomb-making accident and rarely speaks to anyone outside of his own organization. Commanding the GLA Scorpion cell, "Demo" Juhziz is a much-feared and very threatening opponent for the GLA's enemies. Since the GLA's revival in 2023, he has established his quarters in Iran, not far from Tehran. Overview "Demo" Juhziz is a versatile and powerful general with demanding micro-management needs. Since almost all units are disposable, you must use them with care, directing almost all kamikazes manually. Considering that you also need to mine terrain and build structures, it becomes clear why controlling him is so hard. However, he has this feature: the more assiduously you play - the more complex it becomes for enemy to defend from your endless flows of kamikazes. If you play properly, you can defeat any other general. Tips & Tricks * Watch for enemy sappers after you have mined your positions. Once it is noticed, destroy it immediately. * Don't try to overreach yourself in the early game. Hardened targets and high hit point structures such as command centers will take a heavy toll from your suicide units that is better spent destroying infrastructure. - Ilya123 * There is interesting method of defense: build mines and destroy enemy sappers with Mortar Buggies. - Kur-za * If tech structures are not too far from you, send a rebel and place booby traps on them. If possible, place booby traps on tech buildings near your enemy. * Camouflage upgrade is vital, and salvage can be quite useful. Elite Stealth Terrorist is very deadly. * Use mines to protect your base in early stage. Combine it with defense site and some units to protect it from mine clearer. * Economy is the most important thing when playing as the Demo General, because you need a constant flow of money to build a constant flow of suicide units. * Do not underestimate the power of AA mines, they can save your day when the enemy pulls off a sneak attack from the air. * Stealth Rebels are useful if you can sneak them into enemy base. They can place TNT. Use this to damage enemy infrastructures. * Rebel Biker is very useful destroying enemy supply collectors and dozers (with TNT attack). * Scout your target properly before sending in your suicide units. If you're using stealth suicide units, a single detector could ruin your plan. * Bomb trucks no longer damage one another when explode. Send them in group for effectiveness. * Keep the pressure on your enemy up and they'll fall in time. - Casojin Arsenal Infantry * Worker '-' 'Builds GLA structures and gathers resources. * [[Demo Rebel|'Demo Rebel]] - Basic infantry, armed with grenades, can clear garrisons. * RPG Trooper - Anti-armor infantry. * Terrorist - Suicide infantry, can be trained in groups of four. * Stinger Trooper - Anti-air infantry. * Saboteur - Stealthed infiltration unit. * Alshain - Unarmed flying scout unit. * Jarmen Kell - Hero unit, can kill vehicle pilots. Vehicles * Command Truck - Commands GLA general's powers. * Mobile Supply Depot - Stores supplies and trains workers. * Radar Van - 'Enables the mini-map, detects stealth, has long sight range and can reveal undiscovered terrain when upgraded. * 'BTR-50 Transport - Floating transport, can transport 8 infantries. * BTR-50 Engineer - Engineering vehicle, detects and clears mines and traps, cleans toxins, radiations and fuel. Can lay AT/AA/cluster mines and advanced demo traps. * Suicide Scorpion - Light tank, can upgrade itself with salvaged parts and switch between normal and suicide attack. Leaves behind a pack of dynamite behind when destroyed. * Combat Cycle ** Demo Rebel Biker - Mounted version of the Demo Rebel. ** RPG Biker - Mounted version of the RPG Trooper. ** Terrorist Biker - Mounted version of the Terrorist. ** Saboteur Biker - Mounted version of the Saboteur. * Quad Cannon - Anti-air & infantry unit, leaves an anti-air mine when destroyed. * Toxin Tractor - Anti-Infantry unit, can clear garrisons. * Technical - Recon vehicle, can transport infantry units. * Battle Bus - APC, deploys cluster mines. * Mortar Buggy - Light artillery & scout unit, mortar variant of the Rocket Buggy, can fire gas shells when upgraded. * Luna - Long Range Artillery. * Demo Ratel - Heavy anti-armor vehicle, can switch between normal and suicide attack. * Bomb Truck - Suicide unit, the most powerful of its category, stealth when not taking damage. * Efreet - Super unit, nuclear bomb truck that can take out almost everything that is within its suicide blast radius. Aircraft * F-104 Zipper - Suicide aircraft, can only engage aerial targets. * L-29 Dolphin - Ground bombardement kamikaze plane. Structures * Factory - Trains workers and builds utility vehicles. * Barracks - Trains GLA infantry. * Arms Dealer - Builds and repairs GLA vehicles. * Black Market - Income generator, can be garrisoned by 5 infantries, provides upgrades for various GLA units. * Airfield - Builds and repairs Zippers and Dolphins. * Palace - Technology building, can be garrisoned by infantries, unlocks important upgrades and units. * Tunnel Network - Defense structure, garrison can move from one Tunnel exit to another instantly. * Quad Cannon Position - Anti-infantry & air defence, can gain veterancy. * Anti-Tank Cannon Position - Anti-armor defence, can gain veterancy. * Howitzer Position - Long range defence, can gain veterancy. * Advanced Demo Trap - Defense structure, explodes when enemy comes close. * Nuclear Charge - Nuclear defensive structure, can cause heavy damage and leave radiation behind. * Advanced Demo Trap - Hidden explosive device, packs more power than normal demo traps. * Elbrus Storm - Super weapon, launches multiple Elbrus missiles at a designated area. Upgrades * Capture Buildings - Allows Rebels and Rebel Bikers to capture neutral and enemy structures. * Bike Workshop - Unlocks Combat Cycles. * Camouflage - Rebels and Terrorists become stealthed when not attacking. * AP Bullets - Increases damage of ballistics by 25%. * Turbodiesel Engine - Increases Bomb Truck and Suicide Scorpion movement speed by 25%. * High Explosives - Increases kamikaze explosion power by 50%. * Junk Repair - Allows GLA vehicles to repair themselves. * Suicide Bomb - All units get suicide dynamite pack. * Gas Warheads - Unlocks gas shells for Mortar Buggy. * Worker Shoes - Increases worker movement speed and supply collecting efficiency. * Fortified Structures - Increases GLA structure durability. * Radar Scan - Allows Radar Vans to reveal undiscovered terrain and uncover stealth units. * Dirty Bomb - Kamikaze units leave radiation on death. General's Powers * Rank 1 ** Demolition Experts - Suicide Attackers, Bomb Trucks and Efreet will be created as veterans. *** +10% damage *** +10% health ** Light Vehicle Training - Suicide Scorpions, Technicals and Mortar Buggies will be created as veterans. *** +10% rate of fire *** +10% damage *** +10% health ** Emergency Repair - Repairs vehicles and buildings in an area. (requires Rank 2) ** Radar Deployement - Allows the player to deploy a stationary radar in selected area. The radar detects stealth aircraft and reveals surrounding terrain. * Rank 3 ** Demo Trap Deployment - '''Allows the player to deploy demo traps in selected area. ** '''AT Mine Deployment - Allows the player to deploy a pack of 7 anti-tank mines in selected area. ** AA Mine Deployment - Allows the player to deploy a pack of 5 anti-air mines in selected area. ** Cluster Mine Deployment - Allows the player to deploy duster mines in selected area. ** Rebel Ambush Level 1-3 - Allows the player to create a surprise ambush of Demo Rebels and RPG Troopers anywhere. *** Level 1: 3 Demo Rebels and 2 RPGs. *** Level 2: 6 Demo Rebels and 4 RPGs. *** Level 3: 9 Demo Rebels and 6 RPGs. ** Cash Bounty - Earn a cash bounty for every enemy unit or building destroyed. *** Level 1: 6% enemy value *** Level 2: 12% enemy value *** Level 3: 24% enemy value * Rank 5 ** Kamikaze Plane - A big plane armed with explosives falls from the sky and crashes into the ground, inflicting huge damage. ** Sneak Attack - Troops can create a tunnel anywhere on the map. The player must have at least one Tunnel Network node built to use this ability. ** Demoralize - Demoralizes targeted enemies for one minute. Does not affect buildings. Enemy units lose 25% range, 50% damage and 50% rate of fire. Taunts General Taunts * Demolitions expert. How can I help you? * All of my forces are packed with explosives. I wouldn't shoot at them if I were you. * General, I have a delivery for you. Sign for it, won't you? * Your base has been targeted for demolition. * General, you must see this. It's the BOMB! *laughs* * First all is silence then....BOOM!!! Ah, don't you just love it, General? * I have some surprises for you, General. Why don't you come out and play? * I rarely attack, you should feel honored. * You fool. Do you know how many explosives are surrounding your men right now? Situational Taunts * Did your building just blow up? Hmm, I wonder how that happened? ** — When Juhziz successfully demolishes one of the player's buildings. * HA HA HA! Your troops are falling into my traps, General. Soon they'll all be gone. ** — When Juhziz's traps blows up some of the player's troops. * You are exceptionally lucky, General, but you cannot avoid my Demo Traps forever. ** — When the player defuses many of General Juhziz's traps. * You were lucky this time general, you could never beat me again! ** — When the player defeats General Juhziz. * You may have defeated me, General. But Deathstrike will avenge me. ** — General Juhziz after the player defeats him, showing he is loyal to Mohmar 'Deathstrike' * You're cutting my men down before they could place their demolitions! That doesn't seem right does it, General? ** — When the player kills many of General Juhziz's infantries. * Look how quickly the SCUD Launcher destroys a building now. Just wait. It's amazing. ** — When the General Juhziz's Lunas demolish a player's building. * Get out of my base, General. This whole area is wired with explosives, and I'm not afraid to use them! ** — When the player attacks General Juhziz's base. * Not my War Factory! General, this annoying habit you've developed cannot continue! ** — When the player destroys General Juhziz's Arms Dealer. * My troops are coming to assault your base, make them feel welcome. ** — When General Juhziz launches his attack on the player's base. Trivia * Despite the fact that he has supposedly lost the use of a hand, he uses both in his General Challenge images in the original Zero Hour game. The left on the selection screen and the right on his defeat screen. * it is unknown if Juhziz is an Arabic name or if it was created as a joke (similar to Ta Hun Kwai), but the nearest Arabic name to Juhziz is (Aziz=عزيز). However, the closest Arabic spelling to Juhziz's name would be Al-Jazeera (الجزيرة / lit. meaning: The Island), a famous media outlet in the Middle East. Category:GLA General Category:Main characters